HATERS
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: WARNING: TCEST AND VIOLENCE SUMMARY: Leonardo parents died in a car crash and was sent to an orphanage with his big brother Michelangelo who recently got them out when he got himself out and an apartment a way from the orphanage. They now live in New York city with Mikey and his new job and Leo starting a new High School called Fire Sky High School.
1. The Letter

(before Leo got out)

Sent Monday December 14, 2014

Dear Leonardo,

Hey kiddo how you been doing? I've met to send you a letter for sometime now and I'm sorry for just sending it but hey better late than never. Guess what though...? I'm coming to get you out Friday 19, 12:30 so you don't have to spend anymore time at the horrible place. I just wanna to let you know so be sure to be ready, I have another surprise for you but that I'll tell you in person. Well see you then!

P.S: COWABUNGA DUDE!

Sincerely,  
>Your Big Brother<p>

After he read the letter he hurried up and fold the letter then stuffed it in his pocket. Today was the day Friday 19 he was so happy. Looking at the clock it was 12:00 he had 30 Min's to pack not that he had much any ways with a bright smile he ran off towards his room. Hoping that he wouldn't run into trouble but it looks like turtle luck had other plan for him because their right in front of his room was Cliff and Richie the back up crew for Tank the leader also known as his Tormentors "great" he huffed out sarcastically, taking a big breath he started walking towards them.

"aye guys look it the green freak" did he even mention their also humans, the ones that are against the human and mutant living together thing. Leo rolled his eye's "come on guys I just want to get in my room and pack please" begged Leo with pleading eyes at cliff he could sometimes get cliff to let off with a less beating or a free day

"I don't think that gonna work this time little turtle" replied Tank punching his fist into his palm grinning evilly walking towards Leo

"LEONARDO TO THE FRONT OFFICE" the speaker came on he let out a sigh of relief and dashed into his room gathering the things he need then dashed right back out "BYE!" he shouted at their mad faces he was finally home free!


	2. New Life

_**New life  
><strong>__  
><em>  
>When they pulled up to the apartment he was amazed at how big it was compared to the orphanage but once he got a look inside it was amazing "wow" Leo breathed<p>

"glad you like it cause it took me forever to find it and a Job that suit me" said Mikey closing the door then remembered something "oh ya i also have a bo-"

"Mikey are you home already" someone voice cut in as he walked into the living room but stopped when he saw Leo "why hello" spoke the stranger

looking up at the stranger he was a terrapin like Mikey and himself, he also wore blue jeans, purple shirt cover with a leather jacket, and some black shoes to go along. realizing he was staring Leo shyly blushed "hey" he whispered

"okay Leo i was going to tell you that this is my boyfriend from collage i told you about Donatello he is also living with us" finished Mikey smiling

"you can just call me don or Donnie, Donatello is a mouth full to me" said Donnie

"well then Donnie you can call me Leo instead of Leonardo" replied Leo so this was Donatello he had to admit Mikey had good taste "so Mikey told well wrote to me that you like tech and building things" said Leo trying to start a conversation but a yawn slip out before he could stop it.

"well little bro i think you should get some rest it's been along day for all of us and you got school tomorrow" said Mikey pushing me towards a room "this is your room and can do anything you like" said Mikey almost bouncing off the walls

"okay night" he said pushing Mikey out the door

holding the door open he stuck in his head "school starts at 7:30 so I'll wake you up at 7:00 so u have time to eat and get dress" said Mikey closing the door before opening once more "night" he said leaving with that

exhausted Leo curled up in the covers and fell into a deep peaceful sleep


	3. The First Day

FIRST DAY

"Leo time to get up!"

groaning Leo pulled his blanket over his head and curled up. "don't make me go up there" yelled Mikey

throwing his cover off "I'm up!" yelled Leo taking a quick shower then putting on a gray shirt with a blue jacket, dark blue jeans and some blue sneakers. on this way down stairs he picked up his book bag and sat down at the kitchen table across Donnie "good morning" he greeted

"morning kiddo, alright after your done eating Donnie will give you a ride to school" said Mikey handling a plate of eggs and bacon

"okay" replied Leo eating his breakfast fast "is Donnie also gonna pick me" asked Leo putting his plate in the sink

"yes just meet in the front" replied Donnie picking up his keys "let go bye Mikey"

(AT SCHOOL)

AA Mr. Nate  
>1st- World History: Mr. Hamato<br>2nd-Chemistry: Ms. Willis  
>3rd-Math: Mrs. Holton<br>4th-Cafeteria  
>5th-ELA: Ms. O'Neil<br>6th-P.E: Couch Pitts

Taking his schedule Leo tried to look for his class but after 5 Min's of wandering around he decide to ask "um excuse me do you mind telling me where is Mr. Hamato class is at" he asked a young man maybe in his 20's and up.

"that would be me" smiled Mr. Hamato warmly

"oh sorry" apologize Leo blushing a bit

"that's alright are you my new student" asked Mr. Hamato letting Leo inside the classroom

"yes my name us Leonardo" bowed Leo politely

"well it is nice to meet you Leonardo just take a seat and we can begin the lesson" said Mr. Hamato walking towards his desk

nodding Leo choose the second to the last seat. so here he was a new school with new people which only means new bullies. It wouldn't be the first time he was picked on so honestly this wouldn't be new.

"okay class today we are going to talk about the Golden Age so take out the book from under your desk and turn to page 230" said Mr. Hamato talking as they turn to the page

*RING!*

"have a good day"

so far so good now all he need to do was get past 5 more periods than he was free. bur sadly plans never go where there suppose to "so you're the new kid" asked a tall red short hair boy

"ya" replied Leo trying to move past them

"whats your name?" asked a black leopard throwing a hand over his shoulders pulling him back

"Leonardo" whispered Leo

"what was that" asked another human this one as big as a mountain

"Leonardo" replied Leo finding the ground more interesting

"speak up when we are talking to you" said the human throwing a punch at him

closing his eyes Leo could only prepare himself but when nothing came he open his eyes to find another terrapin emerald color from what it looks like preventing the fist to hit him.

"i wouldn't do that Hun" threatened a tortoise with spikes on his shell

"not unless you and your buddies what to get pound" said a human with jet black hair, rust color red shirt and some black pants

"so whats gonna be Hun" growled the terrapin in front of him

"Raph" growled Hun


	4. Irony

Irony

"Raph" growled Hun glaring

"face it Hun half your crew just left so back off" snarled Raph his hands curling into fist

"find but this ain't over, let's go" Hun ordered walking towards the gym

"were so scared" laughed Casey and Slash

turning around Raph looked at the 5.5 leaf green turtle "you okay" asked Raph softly

"yeah thanks" replied Leo walking away quickly he was already gonna be late for class

"hey waited up" called Raph as he spirited to catch up. stopping in front of him "i didn't catch your name" said Raph holding out a hand

rolling his eyes Leo tried to move around but Raph just followed *sigh* "look i don't know who you are but I'm pretty sure you don't give a crap about me so if you'd please i would like to go to class" Leo spoke in a cold dead tone

shock of that reaction Raph allowed the small terrapin go. "well dam talk about rejected" he heard Casey

"what are you talking about" snarled Raph turning to his friends

"face it Raph you totally like him" teased Slash slapping a hand on Raph shell

hitting Slash hand away "no i don't i just met the kid" Raph snapped back causing his friends to laugh

"ooh check it out" Casey spoke whistling towards the group a cheerleaders

"don't even try case we all know she taken" said Raph throwing a hand over Casey

"ya by the Football and Basketball team" growled Slash watching the Saki brothers walked pass them also glaring at them

"I still so see why or how they could like them jerks" said Casey

"neither do I but come on let go to class" said Raph

"ya alright see ya at lunch"

as they waved goodbye Raph still had his mind on the leaf green turtle maybe just maybe, I'll try to talk to him at lunch ya maybe he might be worth the chase thought Raph entering the class room.

(Chemistry)

Taking his seat Leo took out his note pad and pencil so he could write the notes on the board "okay class I am gonna be your substitute today I'm sorry to tell you that Ms. Willis had caught a cold and won't be attending the last three days" the substitute said beginning the lesson.

Oh ya today was not his day. looking at the clock Leo couldn't wait to get out even though chemistry really was Leo favorite class. "sorry I'm late I got lost" that voice it belong to that Raph kid "oh great"

"just take an empty seat"

looking around Leo notice that the only empty seat was the one beside him "you got to be kidding me" groan Leo laying his head down

"alright" said Raph taking a seat by the leaf green turtle who wasn't happy to see him "hey again so are you gonna tell me your name" Raph asked with a smirk when the teacher announced that who they were sitting by was gonna be their partner all year unless he said other wise.

"why are you so eager to learn my name don't you have something better to do" asked Leo

crossing his arms Raph just grin at the frustrated turtle "no I don't and whats so wrong for me to ask your name" Raph question back

rubbing his face "look I already know how you guys play so stop acting like you care" growled Leo

getting angry Raph snapped "no you look I don't know what you're talking about but if you think I'm acting you better get something straight cause I don't play like them jerks do, so before you judge someone get your fact straight first" and with that Raph picked up his bag a left a very shocked Leo 


	5. Realization

Stun Leo had no idea what to think anymore everything was confusing him. mostly everyone he had ever met was mean and ruthless. ya there where people who were nice but they never really been there plus they usually back stabbed or abandoned him why was this one any different. maybe cause he isn't like everyone else he was different. "grrr I hate this" he growled in frustration Leo practically blew off the one person that actually came to help him raising his hand "may I be excused" asked Leo then walked out to find where Raph had gone "I'm so stupid" Leo mumbled to himself looking down for second but crashing into someone else right when he looked back up

"look who we have here"

"oh no" Leo whispered fearfully backing away quickly

Growling Raph had no idea why this Leo kid was stuck in his head. like really he was just another guy with problems "shit what am i thinking it's obvious i like him or is it something more" Raph thought but getting out of his thoughts when some one ran into him

"yo watch where you going" Raph yelled shoving the person away

"my bad geeze Raph i was just going to see what the commotion was about" Casey spoke getting off the ground

"what commotion"

"the one outside of your chemistry class"

"shit" Raph cursed taking off

"look i don't know who you are but leave me alone" Leo shouted trying to push them away

"well Leonardo first things first we are the Saki brothers and we can do anything we want got that" shoved a yellow looking turtle with a every long tongue hanging out his mouth

"i don't care who you are j..just let me go" Leo stutter backing up slightly "

well we could but Hun informed us that Raph was protecting you huh scared cause he's not around" Laughed a dark purple turtle with a very long tall and the tallest one gulping what had he got himself into "

n..not one bit"

"well see about that"


	6. I'll Kill You

I'll Kill You It hurt so bad Leo tried everything to make it stop but the pain just kept coming. every single punch and kick were harder then the last "Stop! Please!" begged Leo covering up his head best he could

"Leonhard" was all the warning Raph gave the blue turtle before puching him dead in the face "back the fuck up before you make me do something i'll regret" he snarled

"i'm afraid your out numbered Raphael" said Dylen in a calm but furious voice

"'don't count on it baby" said Slash walking past Dylen with a smirk "you'd be stupid enough to fight us"

"don't call me that" hissed Dy his tail hitting the ground

"why not you do go with him" teased Mason ducking as Dy tail flew over him "geeze"

as the saki brothers were distracted Raph crouched down beside Leo "hey you okay" he asked getting a whimper in response "i'm going to pick you up and take you to the nurse okay" Raph whispered in his ear which Leo nodded his answer

"Mason quit it and Reuben..." Leonhard trailed off for a sec "lets leave these losers" pulling Reuben arm

Raph growled "next time you wanna mess with Leo be ready to fight" and left with that ignoring the laughing behind him none of that was important right now.

but he'd be dam to let them get away with what they did "where all most there hang on" nuzzling Raph he was so glad he came even though he was mad at him. smiling down at Leo, Raph handed him to the nurse "what happen" she asked him checking over the very swollen areas "saki brothers" was all Raph had to say and she nodded "well what i can tell you is that he will need a cast on his right arm it kinda fractured around the elbow and wrist" she said wrapping it up

" make sure he doesn't lift anything with that arm till he gets a cast"

yup saki brothers wont know what it them especially Leonhard "what a fucking day"

walking down the street beside Raph "so um why are you walking with me again" asked Leo looking up

"haven't i already told you for the 6th time" Raph snapped guilt washing over him as pain crossed Leo face but didn't apologize

that hurt well he did kinda deserve it. staring at the ground Leo tried to figure out the best way to bring up the subject "um Raph i kinda wanted to apologize you were just trying to get to know me and you also saved me twice today but that gave me no reason to snap at you and for that i am sorry" Leo apologize

"ya okay i forgive ya" responded Raph with a slight smirk on his face

"wait what?"

"what? i do like you and kind figured you did that for a reason" said Raph throwing an arm around Leo

"and if your up for it i'd like to take ya to the movies if your free" Raph asked Blushing Leo took Raph off him putting some space between them

"ya i would like that i'm free this Saturday" said Leo smiling when Raph open the door for him since now he needs a cast "great pick ya up around 8ish" said Raph smiling down at Leo

"okay see you tommorrow at school" waved Leo smiling wide "what a day"


	7. Second Day

"Don't forget i'm going to pick you up somewhere in your third of fourth period" remained Donnie stopping the car rolling his eye Leo noded "okay Don i heard you the last six times" replied Leo but he knew that they were just worried about him "see you later" "alright bye" -

3rd pd Math class- Mr. Holten

Well time flies by fast when all he was doing was sitting next to Raph and listening to them talking. which brings him another thing they talk a lot and not just on one topic to.

"one more practice Friday then will be our football game" said slash arms behind his head as he leans back

"you know i'm there" Casey spoke staring at the cheerleaders again

"what about you Raph gonna come"

"naw got a date" replied Raph with a cocky smile planted on his face

that got their attention "who?" asked Casey

blushing Leo ducked his head when Slash smiled at him knowingly. "oh so it mister Leo ay" teased Casey causing Leo to blush all the more, this was just embarrassing "shut it" he snapped then suddenly a shadow lumed over them "What ya want Jessica" growled Raph

"just wanted to say hey to the new kid" said the girl known as Jessica with a very annoying high pitch voice; wearing a short pink skirt, white heels and way too much makeup

"trust me girly he an't into sluts" said Raph laughing along with Slash and Casey

"fuck you" she spat at them before turning and walking away

"i don't understand why that Leonhard dude even dates her ugly ass" said Casey making a face then looked at Slash "and you dating his brother like come on what do you see in him anyways" asked Casey

"first he isn't like his other three brother and second his names is Dylen" said Slash punching Casey on the arm

"oh ya Raph before i forget my brother's boyfriend is going to pick me up" Leo spoke up before he forgot again

"are you coming back"

"not sure"

"well if you do meet me at the football field"

"why? i thought you were on the wrestling team" asked Leo confused

"i am but coch offered me a spot so i was going to try out" explain Raph leaning back in his chair, also remembering something "hey i never got the chance to introduce myself properly "my name is Raphael Hamato" said Raph bowing

embarrassed "Leonardo di ser Piero" said Leo smiling softly

"so are you Mr. Hamato son" asked Leo "

yup" confirmed raph crossing his arms over his chest "adopted at the age of 12, my dad died when i was 6" he continued giving Leo a sad smile

"your mother" "arrested for selling drug"

feeling bad Leo hugged Raph "i'm sorry"

hugging him back Raph whispered "nothing to be sorry about

"Leonardo go check out"


	8. The birds and the bees

_The Birds and The Bees_

In the car

Staring out the window Leo tapped his foot to the beat of the song. It was pretty good song but it was also old. He had heard it in the orphanage whenever one would leave or have someone new. "Don't drop that thun thun" Donnie nudge him a bit

Laughing "aren't you you too old for this stuff" Leo teased playfully

"no and you may not believe me but Mikey and I go to a dance club at least twice a week" Donnie shrug

"I believe Mikey dragging you along" Leo laughed

"ha ha so funny" Donnie replied sarcastically "oh ya Mikey wanted me to talk to you about your relationship"

"why?" Leo asked

"well after your doctors doctors appointment" Donnie replied entering the drive way

"okay Leo said unbuckling himself

-  
>(Doctors office)<p>

Sitting down on the stool Leo waited for the Doctor. "okay just get her blood test" Leo heard behind the door before it open "well hello Leonardo i'm Dr. Stockmen " greeted Dr. Stockmen looking through the paperwork "i see that she checked you off for most of the stuff have you been basking regular like 2 or 3 times a week" he asked

"not really"

setting down the clipboard he grabbed a piece pf paper "here go to the park and just bask for at least 2 hours for every 2 or 3 days if you go two days bask for one more hour" Dr. Stockmen implied

"thank you" Leo replied leaving

-

(In the Car)

"well that was a short visit if i do say so" Donnie said backing out "do you want me to take back to school or go home"

"well i was wondering if you can drop me off at the football field after school which would be in 1 or 20 mins" Leo said smiling

laughing a bit "so your boyfriend is a football player huh" Don said

"trying out" Leo corrected "the couch offered hm quarterback so he guessed he try"

"okay" Don nodded "i'll drop you off but first we need to talk"

"urg Mikey already gave me the birds and the bees talk" Leo groan

"yes for female and male and the only thing i'm going to tell you is when having a sexual intercourse with a male and another male always stretch your partner with lube before anything because if you don't it will hurt like a bitch and ya you'd be kinda sore after" Donnie explain smiling at Leo

"what and i'm sure he knows this stuff already" Leo said blushing furiously

"whats his name" asked Donnie checking the time

"Raphael"

"hm is his last name Hamato" Donnie asked

"How did you know" Leo asked back curious now

"you know that dojo three blocks down from us" waiting till Leo nodded yes "well his dads owns it and sometime we train with him" Donnie said

"i'm going to have to ask him about that" Leo said to no one in paticular

***RING!***

"well looks like you got to go, do you want me to pick you up or will Raph will take you" Donnie asked leaning back

"Raph will walk me" Leo replied opening the car door

"WAIT!" turning around he barley caught a small bottle, as he flipped it over he read out loud "lube" blushing red Leo tucked it in his left pocket "really Donnie we only just started dating" Leo said

"just in case now go" Donnie shooed


	9. Try Outs

_Try Outs_

"Raph" Leo waved

walking over Raph gently grip Leo hand "so where'd you go" Raph asked

"doctors appointment" Leo replied nuzzling Raph

hmm "well what's that you got" Raph asked catching the blush spread across Leo face

"do you know Donatello" Leo said bluntly

startled at the sudden change of subject "ya he and Mikey come over and train with us sometimes" He replied smiling "so whats that you got" changing the subject back

"l-l-lube" Leo stuttered blood red showing the bottle

"why?"

"Donnie gave me the talk and said it was for just in "case" " Leo emphasized with his fingers

Laughing Raph tucked the Lube in his back pocket "well i'll just hold onto this then" he stated. deciding to do a little teasing Raph said "did you know your cute when you blush"

"cut it out" Leo snapped playfully

"ya lets get going so i don't miss try outs" said Raph pulling Leo along

-

(football field)

if he had known their was going to be a lot more people he would have called Don or Mike to come to. *whistle* turning back to the field he could practically hear the couch from there. getting up Leo made his way closer to Raph "oh look if it isn't Lamonardo" Hun laughed his gang surrounding them

"if your going to fight me don't be a coward about it" Leo said rolling his eyes he didn't have time for this everyone already knew that the purple dragons were a bunch of wimps.

"i'll show you coward" Hun yelled charging

him and his big mouth!


	10. Leo Fight

_Leo Fight_

Moving out the way Leo dived off the Stadium. Him and his big mouth "um let talk about this" Leo tried to reason

"enough talk" Hun growled cracking his fingers

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd cheered around them

they are really not helping. "fine if it's what you want then lets" Leo said fist ready

"finally" Hun said tackling Leo

rolling on the ground Leo tried to get some kind of leverage to throw him off. *grunt* as a fist connected with his side, while he was able to block some others were not so lucky. Throwing a punch Leo got him in the face but Hun took it like a bee sting. Turning away Leo hissed as another hit landed on him. Dam this guy is like a fucking wall, finally getting the leverage he need Leo rolled out from under Hun and delivered a round-house kick to the face. "nice shot" someone said beside him

"what?" Leo question breathless

"I said nice shot" The guy repeated placing a hand on his shoulder

Turning around Leo looked up to the green lizard "um who are you?" he asked

"well it's been along time so you probably don't remember me, name's Chris" The stranger said smiling

"sorry i really don't remember" Leo replied blushing as everybody was watching them

"you need to leave if the couch finds you here i'm pretty sure you're going to suspended" Chris said pulling Leo towards the parking lot

Looking back quickly Leo understood why he would get suspended because Hun was knocked out from his kick.

-  
>(Parking Lot)<p>

"well not that I don't like the help but could you explain to me how you know me" Leo asked

But before Chris could answer back Leo phone vibrated "um will you excuse me" Leo said Looking at the text message

"Hey babe where you at?" Raph texted him

"in the parking lot"

"are you okay"

"ya, i'm fine just a few bruises"

"i was about to jump in until i saw that sexy ass round-house kick you delivered babe"

blushing Leo text "are you almost finish"

"ya just give me 30 more mins"

"okay i'll wait"

"be safe babe i'll meet you in a bit"

"okay" Leo replied turning back to Chris "i'm sorry i had to take that" he apologize

"thats fine that you don't remember me" Chris said

"do you remember Mikey" Leo asked

"yup we work together at the comic store" Chris said showing him a picture

"well he hasn't told me anything about you" Leo told him

"I know he wanted yo see if you would remember me" Chris said "he also told me that you're dating someone" he smiled

is he telling everybody "yes" Leo replied watching Chris look at his watch

"well i got to go talk to ya later"

"bye" Leo waved walking back into the stadium


	11. How Days Fly By

_How Days Fly By_

Wednesday

Principal Office

He should of known that he wouldn't get away that easy. Hun has a smirk on his face since his father was the Principal "Great". Well it's not everyday a new student knock's out the Principal kid out, especially when that so called kid is a leader in a gang.

"Leonardo di serPiero may i ask how this all started" Mr. Crone asked sitting across from him

"well the first day i got here Hun tried to ambush me with seven other people, then not even 2 days later he comes and starts a fight at the stadium. As you can see i took more hit then i delivered" Leo explain tapping his foot slightly

"do you have any proof Hun did so" Mr. Crone asked

Is this guy kidding me, but of course he would take his son side. "yes I do actually" Leo replied in a calm tone

"would you tell me their names and class they are in" he asked

"they are in Mr. Hamato class and their names are Raphael Hamato, Slash Destroy, Casey Jones, and Chris Vasquez" Leo replied folding his arms across his chest

"thank you and now you may go"

-

Thursday

Ms. O'Neill

"Okay class take out you Literature book and do pages 127-139 write down all of the questions and answer them" Ms. O'Neill said

Feeling a nudge on his side Leo turn to Casey "hey Leo can I copy you" he asked

"no do your own work" Leo replied ignoring the whining until a hand slap down beside him making him jump "not funny Raph" Leo hissed pushing him away focusing on his work

nuzzling Leo neck he laughed softly "a little bit" Raph whispered

"no it wasn't" Leo replied

"fine, i got a question for you" Raph said sitting across from him

"it can't wait" Leo sigh

"nope" Raph smirk

"then ask away" Leo said with a wave of his hand

"should i pick you up in my Mustang or surprise ya" Raph asked his stare intensifying

blushing Leo manged to answer the question "surprise me"

"thats all i needed to know" Raph said giving Leo a hug

-

Friday

Lunch room (Early Release)

"so Hun got suspended yesterday for at least a Month" Casey said to Slash

"ya and if we can get him suspended one more time that will be a new record" Slash high three/five Casey

ignoring them Leo just lean back against Raph "they're so stupid" Leo mumbled

"ahh hahaha what makes you say that" Raph asked laughing along

"you are too" Leo replied as he looked up

"thats fine" Raph replied "want me to walk you home"

"no it fine Mikey said he come for me" Leo replied snuggling closer

*RING*

"well i'll see you tomorrow night babe" Raph hugged walking away


End file.
